


偷情

by Danmosuifeng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danmosuifeng/pseuds/Danmosuifeng





	偷情

剧情接七出之条

大奶奶斜靠在榻上手里拿本话本子正在翻看，上身只穿了件小褂，下身什么都没穿，晾着昨天挨过打的红臀。那个挨千刀的昨晚上折腾了他一晚上，今儿一大早就带着商队出去走商了，这一趟少说得一旬。大奶奶暗啐了一口，非得在临走之前寻个借口收拾自己一顿，不就是怕自己给他戴绿帽子吗？哼，本奶奶给你戴绿帽子还非等你走了啊，要不是奶奶我心善，早就给你戴个十顶八顶的了。

大奶奶正念叨着呢，就听啪啪啪有人敲门，大奶奶吓得赶紧扯过一边的毯子给自己盖上。“谁啊？”

“回大奶奶，小的是家里的花匠老于，您前些日子吩咐小的好好照顾那盆佛手，如今长得不错，想拿来让大奶奶瞧瞧。”门外回话了。

大奶奶一听是花匠放松下来了，随手将话本子放到小几上，招呼花匠进来。

花匠端着花盆进了屋，顺手把门关上，将花盆放到榻前让奶奶看看佛手的长势。大奶奶仔细看了看，确实长得不错。他素来喜欢这种雅致的东西，或是用来熏屋子，或是拿来当摆件。出去打听打听人人称赞，都说于府的大奶奶最是位雅致风流的人物了，可偏生于老爷是牛嚼牡丹那个，整个人都沾满了铜臭味，哪能理解大奶奶的种种生活情趣。老爷虽不懂这些花啊草啊的，可是有钱啊，为奶奶请来了全城最有名的花匠打理那一院子的花草，如此才引出来这一段风流公案。

大奶奶看着佛手点点头。“确实照看的不错，当赏。”撑着脑袋看向花匠，抛了个媚眼儿。“就是不知道你想要什么。”

花匠一个健步窜到榻上坐下，握住大奶奶的手。“那便将大奶奶赏给小的吧。”

大奶抽出手，点了下花匠的头，嗔了他一眼。“傻样。你就这么猴儿急，他才刚走你就敢过来。”

“好奶奶，昨儿我就想来了。”花匠趴到大奶奶耳边。“昨儿您这屋里闹得动静可不小，小的在外边听得都硬了。”

大奶奶被羞红了脸，轻推他。“浑说什么呢？”

“昨儿到底因为什么啊，我隐约听着老爷嚷嚷着要休了您。”花匠拿着大奶奶的手来回揉搓。

“他哪舍得呀。”大奶奶轻哼了一声。“又不是头一回了，无非是临走之前寻个借口收拾我一顿，一是当做个闺房情趣，二是警醒着奶奶我在他出去的时候万不能犯错。”说着话瞥了花匠一眼。“昨儿你倒是还有胆子听墙角，就不怕是他发现了我们俩的私情？”

花匠笑吟吟的。“小的琢磨着，要真是知道了咱们俩的事儿，哪能只拿奶奶一个人呢，不得先把小的乱棍打死啊。二是想着，老爷要是打您打的太厉害，小的就闯进去把您救出来。”

大奶奶白了他一眼。“就会说便宜话儿，奶奶我借你俩胆儿你都不敢。还救我呢，都不知道在心里怎么编排我呢。”

“哪能啊。”花匠赶紧赔笑，说着话要揭开奶奶身上盖着的毯子。“昨儿个，小的在外边听着声音心疼的不行，奶奶这么好的人，老爷也舍得这么打您。”揭开毯子发现大奶奶光着下半身，不由一愣。“奶奶这是知道小的要来，故意等着小的呢？”

“呸，脸可真大。”大奶奶啐了一口。“还不是身后疼得厉害，这么晾着倒还好受些。”

花匠看着大奶奶的红臀，心疼的轻轻抚摸。“小的给奶奶揉揉。”

大奶奶看着花匠那副心疼的表情，挑了挑眉。“还是你好，不像那个挨千刀的，成天就爱什么烟啊酒啊的，见天的出去和一帮朋友瞎跑，就是不着家，偶尔回来一次就是怀疑我有没有给他带绿帽子。他也不想想，他要是见天守着我，我能给他带绿帽子吗？所以啊他这也是活该。”大奶奶越说越开心。“而且他有什么好啊，整天邋里邋遢，一身的烟酒味就往人身边腻歪，烦都烦死了。一脸的褶子，跟六十了似的，总爱搞些情趣，没事就拿奶奶的屁股解闷儿，要是床上还不错，奶奶我早就把他给踹了……哎呦，你倒是轻点啊！”

听得直咬牙的花匠赶紧放轻了动作。“奶奶您赎罪，小的一时走神，手下没了分寸。”

大奶奶挑着眉看花匠。“我这是说那个挨千刀的呢，你跟着起什么劲啊。”

花匠咬咬牙。“奶奶您说的是。”给大奶奶揉臀的那只手慢慢往上移动，顺着小褂就抚到了大奶奶光滑的背上。另一只手撑到了大奶奶头顶，身子慢慢往大奶奶的身上贴。“好奶奶，就让小的伺候您吧。”

大奶奶往后撤了点身体，避开花匠呼出来的热气，指了指自己半硬的命根子。“含含他。”

花匠看大奶奶一副小人得志的样子，捏了捏他的鼻子，低头含住了大奶奶的命根子慢慢的吞吐。大奶奶舒爽的仰倒叹息，将手插到花匠的花卷头里，闭着眼睛享受花匠的侍奉。

花匠直把大奶奶的命根子含弄的硬挺了才吐出来，伸手解开了奶奶的小褂，开始啃食大奶奶那已经硬起来的乳珠。大奶奶被啃得轻哼出声。“冤家，你倒是轻点啊。”

花匠把大奶奶的乳珠嘬的滋滋作响，终于松开了乳珠，去亲大奶奶的嘴。“我的心肝儿哟。”

大奶奶从枕边摸索出润滑剂递到花匠的手边，花匠拿起润滑剂，放过了大奶奶的红唇，毕竟亲肿了出门也不好看。花匠把大奶奶翻过来，分开通红的臀瓣儿，露出昨晚上被使用过度的后穴，穴口还微肿着。花匠用手指蘸着润滑剂慢慢探进大奶奶的后穴里，轻轻地润滑扩张，等能够进入三根手指后，大奶奶轻轻地推花匠。“冤家，进来吧。”

花匠掏出自己的物件儿，往上边摸了些润滑剂，然后抵在大奶奶穴口处，慢慢的插入大奶奶温热的后穴。待大奶奶适应了之后开始慢慢的抽动，只把大奶奶撩拨的不上不下，只能回过头来叫他。“冤家…啊…好人儿…你倒是快些啊……”

花匠听了大奶奶的话不敢怠慢，开始大力的肏弄，顶的大奶奶大声浪叫，随后又赶紧捂住自己的嘴，怕被旁人听到。最后实在是忍不住了，趴在榻上咬住枕头，随着花匠的顶弄一下下的喘息。

肏了几十下，花匠似乎是觉着这样的姿势不够爽，抽出命根子，站到塌边直接将大奶奶抱起来，命根子对准后穴插了进去。大奶奶吓得赶紧伸手环上了花匠的脖子，腿也盘到花匠的腰上。花匠一手扶住大奶奶的腰，一手揽住大奶奶的屁股，一边挺腰肏干，一边在房间里溜达，还时不时的往门口晃悠两圈，最后直接把大奶奶抵在门上大力的肏弄。大奶奶生怕被人听到，一直压抑着自己的呻吟，最后直接咬到花匠的肩头，就怕屋外的人听到动静。

两人一番云雨过后并排的躺在榻上，花匠还是有一下没一下的轻抚大奶奶光滑的皮肤，过了半晌忽然说话了。“心肝儿，你就跟我走了吧。”

“走？”大奶奶白了他一眼。“跟着你喝西北风去？”

花匠看向大奶奶。“我是认真的，这些年我也攒下不少的家当，你那里再收拾些金银细软，我又有手艺，不说锦衣玉食，一日三餐粗茶淡饭还是可以的。咱们再置些田地，日子不会差的。”

大奶奶有些犹豫。“能行吗？”

“准没问题。我打听了，老爷这次走商去的北边，咱们出去之后直奔天津，然后走水路一路南下，回我的老家杭州。”花匠揽着大奶奶。“你就跟我走吧，我肯定会对你好的。”

大奶奶咬着唇，压下心中对老爷的不舍，轻轻地点点头，对于之后别骗又被卖的遭遇全然不知情。


End file.
